Muramoto Chie
Chie Muramoto was born September 15, 1995. She is a member of Morning Musume and Take Two! Muramoto was a former member of a school talent show cover group of Morning Musume called "Flaming Musume". Tsunku got many letters telling him that he should let her and her partner Sakamoto Rine in Morning Musume. After UFA told Tsunku to do so, he talked to them and their parents about it. Sakamoto refused to join, but Muramoto accepted and got private lessons to become a sixth generation member. She was announced a Morning Musume member by surprise and holds a record for being the first underage member of Morning Musume. Muramoto is a soloist and she goes by the name "Kyou No Onna Noko Chie!". Her highest selling single is "Our Story", with 989,213 copies sold. Muramoto's lowest selling single is "HAT" with only 21,109 copies sold. History 2001-2002 Chie was in a school talent show group called "Flaming Musume" with her younger friend Sakamoto Rine. They sang Morning Musume singles, such as Morning Coffee and won many awards. One day at school in 2002, Tsunku personally pulled them out of class, along with their parents and asked them if they would audition for the 6th generation and be full time Morning Musume members. He said the choice was opitional. Muramoto said yes while Sakamoto said no, because she wants to become an idol when she is older and because she needs to focus on her education. So during the 6th generation auditions, Muramoto got private lessons from Tsunku to determine if she was really needed. 2003 After the lessons, Tsunku put Muramoto in Morning Musume by surprise. She became one of the only Morning Musume member to be a lead in their debut single. November 14, Muramoto joined the group 'FLYING'. 2004 During Muramoto's first year in Morning Musume, Morning Musume was split into two groups: Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. Kamei Eri and Muramoto were chosen to be in Sakura Gumi, while Tanaka, Michishige and Fujimoto were chosen to be in Otome Gumi. April 4, Muramoto debuted into the group Take Three! (as of December 21, 2005 is Take Two!) The cover Morning Musume group 'Flaming Musume' soon ended because Sakamoto moved to Hokkaido. 2005 After Ishimura Maiha's graduation, Take Three! became Take Two!. Muramoto was chosen as leader even though Kamei Eri was older than her. July 18, Muramoto joined the futsal team, Team Haro Project Basuketto alongside Yaguchi Mari, Tsuji Nozomi, Konno Asami and Satoda Mai. 2006 She started to have solo concerts and even made her debut as a soloist while she was still in Morning Musume. 2008 Muramoto said she was done being a soloist. In 2008, Chie opened her first blog called Kawaii ChieChie!. ''After having it for three months, Chie suddenly closed it. 2009 FLYING started it's activity again in compilation albums and concert performances.It's name was changed to FLYING% and Kin Momoko replaced Ishikawa Rika. 2010 After Kamei Eri's graduation from Hello! Project, Tsunku replaced Kamei with C-ute member Hagiwara Mai for Take Two! Also, Muramoto starred in her first moive "Ame's Diaries" along with Tanaka Reina and Natsuyaki Miyabi. After, she starred in the musical ''Love Or War? ''with all of C-ute and Shimizu Saki. Muramoto got a scholarship to a dance school for high school students. She accepted the scholarship and currently goes to the school. 2011 Hagiwara and Muramoto starred in Take Two!'s first drama, Joshiko-sei no koi (''School girl love!). Happy Jikan's single "School girl Love!" was sung by Take Two! and used as the opening, the ending being Muramoto's single "Winter." In late 2011, Chie had her first solo live since 2009. Muramoto starred in the movie "Don't be scared'. Muramoto portrayed the character Junko Ren. Muramoto resigned from Team Haro Project Basuketto, having Berryz Koubou member Sudo Maasa,replace her. 2012 Chie opened a new blog called Chie's Day!Wasshoi!, ''where she writes an entry everyday about her day to keep in touch with her fans. September 2012, It was announced that Chie will be starring in another movie,"Big Sister" with Kudo Haruka and Kanon Fukuda. It was announced that Muramoto would be going back to her activites as a soloist. Profile *'Name: Muramoto Chie (村本チエ ) *'Nickaname(s): '''ChieChie, ChiPon, 8 (her age when she auditioned for Morning Musume), ChiChu (nickname from Yaguchi Mari) *'Birthdate: 'September 15, 1995 (age 17) *'Birthplace: 'Yokohama, Japan *'Bloodtype: 'O *'Height: '166 cm *'Hello!Project Status: **2003-01-19: Member **2003-01-19: Morning Musume Member *'Up Front Agency Status:' **'2003-01-19:Member *'Years in Hello!Project: '''9 years *'Morning Musume Color:' '''Periwinkle Blue ' *'Hobbies: '''Dancing, Singing, Bo *'Specialty: 'I learn dances quickly! *'Favorite Word: '''Shinjiru(信じる,Believe) *'Favorite Food: '''Curry *'Disliked Food: None really. *'Favorite Colors: '''Periwinkle,Green,Gold *'Favorite Singer: 'Nana Kitade,LinLin,Yaguchi Mari *'Afraid Of: 'Heights *'Charm Points: 'Dimples *'Favorite Animal: 'Bear *'Languages: 'Japanese and English, is currently learning Chinese. *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs: 'Shabondama, Egao YES Nude, Morning Coffee *'Hello!Project Units: **Morning Musume (2003-present) **FLYING (2003,2009-present) **Take Two! (2004-present) **Muten Musume (2010) **Hello!Project Mobekimasu (2011) **H.P SUPER IDOLS (2012-present) *'Subgroups:' **'Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) *'Concert Units:' **'Hello!Project Akagumi (2005) **Wondeful Hearts (2006-present) **Rise Up! (2012-present) * Other: **Team Haro Project Basuketto (2005-2011) Singles Participated In 'Solo' *Girls!Be Ambitious (Debut) *Our Story *Kawaii-Chan *Zutto Chie! (Featuring Shimizu Saki and Tsugunaga Momoko) *HAT *Ame No Naka De Egao *HASHIRU! *Kimi Wa Hontou No Tomodachi/LASTING *Toshi! *Damare Idiot! *Kare To Ranchi *Saiteru Hana *Good Luck! *Jyu Dai?!Ie! *Fall Break *ANOTHER DAY IN LIFE Morning Musume *Shabondama (Debut) *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Renai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai *Pyoko Pyoko Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take A Chance FLYING *Anata No Koto Motto Aishiteru Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai Take Three!/Take Two! *HAPPY PARADE! *Yorokobi!! *Ai Wo Tsuyoidesu *HEY!HEY! *Genki Desu *UTAU!! *Care For You! *Watashi no Ai *Happy Dance! *Don't be mad! *Ai?? *Me vs You *HIMAWARI *Mata Aimashou *Gambatte! *Non stop Love/GOOD BOY *Wasshoi!Wasshoi! H.P ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku *Busu Ni Naranai Tetsugaku Releases Photobooks *2003.07.15 Hello Hello! Morning Musume 6th Generation Members Shashinshū (ハロハロ! モーニング娘。6期メンバー写真集)(Muramoto and 6th generation members) *2005.06.22 Kawaii Chie!! *2005.08.19 8 (カワイイ智恵!!) *2008.01.17 Bishoujo! *2009.09.20 HAPPY GIRL (幸せな女の子) *2012.07.16 G•R•A•C•E DVDS Solo *2008.07.12 HEY CHIE! *2012.??.?? MURAMOTO. Group *2012 Loving (with Niigaki Risa,Michisige Sayumi,Tanaka Reina,and Mitsui Aika) Acts Movies *Ame's Diaries (Release December 22,2010) *Don't Be Scared (Released:October 14,2011) *Big Sister (Set to be released: January 18,2013) TV Dramas: *Joshiko-sei no Koi (2011) *Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (2012) Musicals *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical *2008 Cinderella The Musical *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! *2010'' Love Or War? TV *2003-2007 Hello!Morning *2005-2006 Soreyuke!Gorokkies *2005-2006 Musume Dokyu! *2007-2008 Haramoni@ *2008 BeriKyuu! *2008-2009 Yorosen! *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku *2010-2011 Hello Pro Yanen! Radio *2007-2010 FIVE STARS *2011- What Time is it? Chie Time! Trivia *Is the first Hello!Project member to have the color "Periwinkle" *Tsunku said she was in the Top 5 for best vocals,the other 4 being Takahashi Ai, Matsuura Aya, Wang Dao Ming and Oda Sakura. *Her characters for other members are #Takahashi Ai- Bossy #Niigaki Risa- Spirited #Kamei Eri- Collected #Michishige Sayumi- Cute and Immature #Tanaka Reina- Laid Back #Koharu Kusumi- Energetic #Mitsui Aika- Happy #Junjun- Mysterious #Linlin- Motherly *Tsunku often says that he likes her strong vocal use. *Says "Shooku!" when she or her peers are shocked. *Her birthday,September 15,is the same day of the formation of Morning Musume,but she was born in 1995. *Muramoto holds a record of being the first underage girl to ever join Morning Musume *She was best friends with LinLin,and is currently close with Mitsui Aika and Iikubo Haruna. *She says she has the most respect for Konno Asami and LinLin. *Says she looks up to Natsuyaki Miyabi as a good idol. *Tsunku says he sees her at her best in dancing and singing.He said she needs to improve on acting. *Chie has been center in Morning Musume ever since her debut,but in 2009,she could no longer be lead because of her throat getting sore.But in "Onna To Otoko no Lullaby Game",she started being center again. *She used to called Mitsui Aika "Aikaka~" *Got the nickname "ChiPon" from Ikuta Erina. *Muramoto said that if she were to graduate,she would be a proffesional back up dancer. *She used to call whoever became leader of Morning Musume "elder woman". *Muramoto is the best dancer is the best dancer in all of Morning Musume. *She is the only Morning Musume member to debut before the ninth generation,and not be 19 years of age or older. *Her favorite kaomoji emoticon is:〜(￣▽￣〜).'' *Got a scholatship to a high standard dance school for high school students.She accepted it,and currently goes to the school. Solo Line Count: *Shabondama-8 *Go Girl ~Koi No Victory~-0 *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT-6 *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~-8 *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari-3 *Namida Ga Tomaranai Houkago-6 *THE Manpower!!-7 *Osaka Koi no Uta-12 *Iroppoi Jirettai-7 *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana Wa Ookiizo!-18 *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~-7 *Ambitious!Yashinteki de li jan-6 *Aruiteru-18 *Egao YES Nude-14 *Kanashimi Twilight-7 *Onna ni Sachi Are-10 *Mikan-13 *Resonant Blue-24 *Pepper Keibu-2 *Naichou Kamo-8 *Shouganai Yume Oibito-18 *Nanchatte Renai-3 *Kimagure Princess-10 *Onna To Otoko Lullaby Games-16 *Maji Desu Ka Ska!-4 *Only You-10 *Kono Chikyuu!-10/Kare To Issho-14 *Pyocopyoco Ultra-29 *Renai Hunter-32 *One Two Three-22/The Matenrou Show-26 *Wakuteka Take A Chance-13 *Help Me!!-13 Pocket Morning Weekly Question Answers #"If you could create your own concert goods,what would you make?":You're own Morning Musume member microphone!It will be the members color,and some pictures from their childhood,and current pictures! #"If you could hide your identity and become a super-heroine, what name would you choose?":MuraMura To The Rescue! #"What is the costume you liked the most among everything you've ever worn?":My Seishun Collection Costume! #"What's a habit you can't get rid of?":Twirling my hair. #"What's the thing you want to do most right now?":Eat Sweets! #"Tokyo Skytree is what's popular nowadays, so send a word of courage to Tokyo Tower.":Go Tokyo Tower!Fight to the finish! #"What's something you do for sure in the summer? Please add the reason, too.":Visit LinLin.I visited her last summer,and I miss her! #"Please confess, without blushing, what makes you think 'I'm cute'?":When I sing one of my old singles.All of them are cute! #"One morning you wake up, and you've become a little person! What would you do?":Freak out! #"If another "you" existed, what would you do?":Here other Chie,FINISH MY HOMEWORK. #"What strange behavior from a Hello Pro member have you witnessed?":Haoi Daiyu talking to herself.. #"If you were to have a duel with any H!P member, what duel and with whom would it be?":A dancing duel with Ishida Ayumi! #"It's "all you can eat"! Meat, sweets, fruits, which would you choose?":Fruits!I want to stay healthy~. #"What's a point you're particular about when you do your makeup?":When I figure out later that I forgot something! #"You've been left on a deserted island. What do you do to rescue yourself?":I am a good swimmer.Swim away! #"If today was the Earth's last day, what would you do?":Find LinLin and say goodbye! #"You're doing a manzai comedy show with an H!P member. Who would you team up with?":Ao Xiao! #"Is there any famous person you'd like to meet now?":Not really.. #"Please tell us your most important recent news.":Today,I asked my mom when I can dye my hair!She said when I am 20 D:. #"What's the best thing about being born as a girl?":Being in Morning Musume! #"You wake up in the morning just to realize your weight is over 100kg! What are you gonna do?":Embrace it! #"If you had a chance to scheme a dokkiri camera prank, for whom and what would it be?":Ao Xiao,I am graduating! #"What would you scream when diving into a pool from a 20-meter bridge? Please give a sentence that will go down in history.":I TOLD YOU TANAKAAAA! #"After waking up, you find yourself standing in front of Enma, the lord of hell. How would you pray for pardon?":Please,Enma-san,I am a good girl.I do not belong here!Please send me back with peace. #"You have one opportunity to morph yourself! What would you morph into and what would you do?":Become a platypus and sleep! #"If you had to enter a haunted house, what H!P member would you like to have at your side?":Mitsui Aika! #"If you had to enter a haunted house, what H!P member would you like to have at your side?":Please let Morning Musume be a group forever!Or maybe 'til we reach our 400th single XD. #"If you could enter the world of fairytales, which story would you pick?":Cinderella! #"What is a local food you could recommend?":Curry! #"Say something to that member! Please pick a member and tell them something important!":Michishige and Tanaka,Please don't leave me alone! #"If you got a one-week holiday, what would you do?":Hang out with my friends.I am usually too busy to be with them,and a one week holiday would be good to spend with them! #"If you could exchange a body part of any HelloPro member for yours, whose and what would it be?":Tanaka Reina's brain! #"You fell down in front of everyone!!! How would you laugh it off??":I hope everyone saw that!Hahahaha~.That was for you guys! #"Who is your favorite anime character?":Haruhi Suzumiya! #"Please tell us about something lucky that happened to you recently.":I am free next week,so I can be with my friends! #"Please give us an example of a surprising aspect of any H!P member.":Saburo Mami's mouth is too smart for her age :D! #"Please tell us your way of keeping healthy.":Eating Right,Excersing,and checking my weight every Friday! #"Is there anything you couldn't live without?":Tanaka Reina!She gives me happiness! #"If you started a band, which instrument would you play?":Bass Guitar! #"Who do you think you were in your previous life?":Meeee~! #"You're standing at the top of Mt. Everest! What would you scream?":MORNING MUSUME!!!! (and put a flag on top that says 'The Hello!Project',with all the group names :D) #"Please show us your favorite kaomji emoticon":〜(￣▽￣〜). #"Which is one song that bring unforgettable memories for you?":Renai Revolution 21.That is the first cover 'Flaming Musume' ever did! #"What is something you think you still need to work on?":My friendship with Iikubo!It is too difficult XD #"The comedy routine 'Isn't That Wild~' has been popular lately,so please show us your own 'wild' points":I fell down the stairs today and laughed.Isn't that Wild~. #"A new single is being released,and Tsunku♂-san asked you for help with the lyrics.Most importantly,what would the title?":Morning Musume No Tamashi (The Soul of Morning Musume).It would talk about how each year was for us,the friendship,management :D. Category:Take Two Members Category:Morning Musume Sixth Generation Category:Rise Up! Members Category:Muramoto Chie Concerts